Louis Tomlinson
thumb|left|Louis TomlinsonLouis Tomlinson es un miembro de One direction. Louis William Tomlinson (nacio el el 24 de diciembre de 1991, Doncaster, Reino Unido) mejor conocido como Louis Tomlinson, es un cantante y compositor británico, actualmente miembro de la boy band One Direction.Tras audicionar en The X Factor y ser aceptado, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Louis formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne y Niall Horan. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. La agrupación llegó a la final del programa y quedaron en el tercer lugar. Aunque no ganaron, Cowell pagó un contrato para que firmasen con el sello discográfico Syco. En su infancia, Louis no mostró ningún tipo de interés hacia la música, sino a la actuación. A pesar de esto, cita al cantante Robbie Williams como su modelo a seguir. En su carrera con One Direction, ha compuesto temas como «Taken», «Everything About You», «Same Mistakes», «Last First Kiss», «Back for You» y «Summer Love», pertenecientes a los álbumes Up All Night y Take Me Home. Biografía y Carrera Musical Tras audicionar para The X Factor, la jueza Nicole Scherzinger sugirió que Zayn formase parte de un grupo llamado One Direction junto con Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan y Louis Tomlinson. La creación del grupo se hizo realidad y los cinco fueron apadrinados por Simon Cowell. Durante la competencia, la banda interpretó distintos temas como «My Life Would Suck Without You» de Kelly Clarkson y «Total Eclipse of the Heart» de Bonnie Tyler, lo que los convirtió en uno de los favoritos para ganar el concurso. Sin embargo, quedaron en el tercer lugar, detrás de Rebecca Ferguson y el ganador Matt Cardle. A pesar de no haber ganado, Cowell pagó un contrato de dos millones de libras para que One Direction firmara con el sello discográfico Syco.2 En 2011, lanzaron su primer álbum de estudio, Up All Night. Este debutó en el número uno del Billboard 200, lo que convirtió a One Direction en el primer grupo británico que hace debutar su primer álbum de estudio en el número uno.2 Su primer sencillo, «What Makes You Beautiful», alcanzó el número uno en Irlanda, México y el Reino Unido.9 10 11 Los sencillos posteriores, «Gotta Be You», «One Thing» y «More Than This», contaron con un éxito moderado, siendo exitosos en algunos países, pero fracasos en otros.12 13 14 Para promocionar el disco, se embarcaron en el Up All Night Tour y sacaron un DVD de la gira, llamado Up All Night: The Live Tour.15 16 En noviembre de 2012, lanzaron su segundo álbum, Take Me Home.5 Este contó con una recepción mejor a la de Up All Night, ya que llegó al número uno en el Reino Unido, siendo el primer disco del quinteto que lo logra.11 También alcanzó el primer puesto en Australia, Canadá, los Estados Unidos, Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda.17 18 19 20 Los dos primeros sencillos de este disco, «Live While We're Young» y «Little Things», tuvieron una buena recepción. El primero, alcanzó el primer puesto en Irlanda y Nueva Zelanda, mientras que el segundo llegó al primer puesto en el Reino Unido.21 22 11 El tercer y último sencillo, «Kiss You», fracasó en ventas en la mayoría de los países y no logró posiciones destacadas en comparación con los dos lanzamientos previos de One Direction.23 Por otra parte, juntos iniciaron su segunda gira Take Me Home Tour, que recorre cuatro continentes de todo el mundo y además parte de ella será grabada para su primera película documental dirigida por Morgan Spurlock, llamado This is Us.24 En otras actividades, realizaron un mezcla de «One Way or Another» de Blondie y «Teenage Kicks» de The Undertones llamada «One Way or Another (Teenage Kicks)», con el fin de ayudar a recaudar fondos para la organización Comic Relief.